


I miss you. Do miss me?

by Maejimoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Why is the Rum Gone?, fluff?, sad tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maejimoto/pseuds/Maejimoto
Summary: “They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don’t thinks it’s possible for you to miss me as much as I’m missing you right now.”–Edna St. Vincent Millay





	I miss you. Do miss me?

12/18/17 10:13pm

To: My sunshine

xxx-xxx-xxxx

**Hey babe can you get some milk and more cat food on your way back home**

**Noya is getting hungry and I can’t find the cat food**

**Love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

12/18/17 10:45pm

Incoming call from xxx-xxx-xxxx

“Good evening sir, is this Tsukishima Kei?”

“Speaking”

_ Who is this person? _

_ Why are they calling me so late at night? _

_ Sunshine, where are you it’s getting late? _

“This is the Cobble Hill Hospital, a man came in after he was hit by a car and he had you as his emergency contact, we-“ The caller’s words started to fade out for some unknown reason. This could only mean one thing. He was involved in the crash. Part of me didn’t believe it.

 

I’m usually a level-headed person. I’m far more grounded and rational than him. 

 

So, is this what it feels like to lose it? To be in denial of reality? 

_ Hinata, how do you deal with exploding, emotional crap like this?  _

 

_ This can’t be real no this can’t be happening. _

_ I’m begging you to come home _

It was a drunk driver. Some guy decided it was the perfect time for a test drive in their new sports car after a party. That fucker lived. But my sunshine; he was gone. My sun set and it never rose again.


End file.
